warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Disciples of Excess
The Disciples of Excess are a Chaos Warband comprising of an Emperor's Children Millenial who were lost in the warp during the last days of the Great Crusade. History In M30, while en route to the Corollis Star, the Emperor's Children Frigate 'Perfection', carrying the 27th Millenial, was lost to a warp storm. When the ship re-emerged, in M41, the Astartes and remaining crew on board had undergone a radical transformation. Exactly what had happened to them during their sojurn in the immaterium is not known but, like their parent legion, they had become devotees of Slaanesh. Cannesbello's Claim One rumour, largely circulated by Cannesbello himself, is that, while lost in the warp, the Perfection made landfall on a planet wholly given over to the worship of Slannesh. The 27th Millenial were overcome and captured by the inhabitants of the planet. Of all the Astartes there, Cannesbello was judged to be the most worthy and, over the centuries, was tempted by visions of what Slaanesh could offer should he renounce his oaths of loyalty to the Emperor of Mankind. Cannesbello resisted until, finally, he was visited by Fulgrim, who had now been elevated to Daemonhood. Seeing his Primarch renouncing the Emperor in favour of Slaanesh, Cannesbello finally took the same step and gave himself over to the service of the Chaos God. Return to Normal Space In M41, the 'Perfection' returned to normal space, close to a star system located in the Eastern Fringe. Initial scans showed that the fourth planet from the central sun was inhabited by a lost human colony. The Disciples of Excess fell upon the planet in a savage attack. The planet's inhabitants were unprepared, conquest and enslavement following quickly. Cannesbello renamed the planet Extasis and, utilising the population's survivors as slave labour, set about reshaping the planet as a base of operations and shrine to Slaanesh. Entire landmasses are now given over to temples dedicated to Slaanesh. Since then, the Disciples have made frequent raids into the Ultima Segmentum seeking new recruits, slaves and victims. Organisation The Disciples of Excess have managed to retain some degree of organisation within their ranks. Command Structure The leader of the Disciples of Excess is known as the Dominus. In turn, he is assisted by an inner circle consisting of a Sorceror, a Warpsmith and the Captains of the Cohorts. The Cohorts The forces of the Disciples of Excess are divided into cohorts of 50 marines, plus support, under the command of a captain. Each Cohort is divided into squads of 10 under the command of a sergeant. Allies and Enemies Allies The Disciples of Excess have been known to ally themselves with other Chaos warbands. Their relationships with Warbands dedicated to Khorne are significantly more fraught than with those of the other Chaos Gods. However, should the mood take them, they can fall upon their allies as enthusiastically as they do their foes. The Rapturous Host Those children captured during raids, who are not deemed worthy to receive geneseed implantation, are indoctrinated into the worship of Slaanesh and, eventually, become part of the Rapturous Host providing the warband with shock troops when they go into battle. Enemies The Imperium The Eldar Combat Doctrine As befits a group for whom sensation is everything, the Disciples of Excess utilise tactics intended to generate terror in their foes. While at times they may fight more like followers of Khorne, their indiscriminate bloodletting is carried out because, to them, screams of pain, fear and death are far beyond the most exquisite music ever composed. Furthermore, the time spent in the immaterium has tainted the eyes of each marine. Each has been given the ability to witness the soul of a fallen enemy departing the body at the moment of death. This sight infuses the observer with such an onrush of pleasure that, even when raiding for slaves, they will often massacre whole populations. This, in particular, makes Eldar their preferred foe. The sight of an Eldar being claimed by Slaanesh has taken on a religous significance for the Disciples. In addition, their Omophagea has become hyper-stimulated. Such is the Discples' addiction to the process, the main course at their victory feasts is often comprised of either fallen foes or captured enemies. Notable Members of the Disciples of Excess Julius Cannesbello - Dominus, Champion of Slaanesh Barrinus - Chaos Sorceror One of few Terran born members of the Warband. Barrinus was a former member of the Librarius who felt betrayed by the Edict of Nikaea which prevented him from using his talents for the good of his legion. When offered a chance to pursue his calling, he became one of the first to renounce his oaths of layalty to the Emperor. Semptum - Warpsmith Martian born, Semptum always chafed against the restrictions placed upon him by the Mechanicum and the Imperium. After the crash of the 'Perfection', he was shown a future where anything was possible and, as such, became one of the first of the Milennial to turn to chaos. Androcles - Captain Cohort Princeps A native of Chemos, Androcles was the longer serving Sergeant Princeps of the Cohort Princeps. When the existing Cohort Captain refused to renounce his oath of loylaty to the Emperor, he was executed and Androcles was promoted in his stead. Quirinus - Captain Cohort Secundus Avitus - Captain Cohort Tertius Marcellus - Captain Cohort Quartus Enceladus - Hellbrute attatched to the Cohort Princeps Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Slaanesh